Guardian of the Moon
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Solana Song is the nicest girl North has ever seen. She is also an orphan. Jack Frost is given the ability to be a human again only to protect Solana. The reason: Because she is the next guardian, and the first half-spirit, half-human to be a guardian. (This summary sucks, but I hope you like the story. Semi crossover with Sailor Moon, but not much-no swearing in story)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Jackson Overland**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jack Frost was sitting in North's workshop, in the Globe Room, and just stared at the globe itself. It's been 2 years since the battle with the Boogeyman himself, Pitch Black, and it's been 2 years since Jack Frost became the Guardian of Fun. Everyone needs a little bit of fun every now and then, including Jack. But lately, he had been acting weird, like he was still lonely. He still had Jamie Bennett and his friends still believing in him, but he was feeling sad lately. He wasn't acting like his normal fun self.

"Jack, what's wrong? You have been down in the dumps lately." North asked the young spirit as he walked into the Globe Room.

Jack looked at the older guardian and sighed sadly. "It's nothing, North." He said as he looked up at the moon. That was when he got the feeling inside of him, that there was going to be trouble real soon.

"Call the other guardians...Manny has something to say." Jack said to North. North didn't know what it was that the Man in the Moon wanted to say, but he knew that if Manny was telling Jack to get the other guardians, then it had to be serious.

He pulled the lever to activate the Northern Lights and within minutes (more like seconds), Bunny, Tooth, and Sandie arrived in their own personal ways.

"So, what's the call for, mate?" Bunny asked with his Australian accent.

"Jack says Manny has something important to say." North replied, making everyone look at the not so fun Jack.

"Manny...?" Jack looked up at the moon again, as a beam of moonlight hit the floor, making a silhouette of a girl on the floor.

"Who the bloody heck is that?!" Bunny yelled.

"Akuma...Manny told me. She's the new enemy we have to defeat." Jack responded.

"Wow. Manny has never spoken through one of us before." Tooth said, as her little fairies tweeted like little birds.

The silhouette disappeared and then the Guardian Crystal slowly rose from the ground, making Jack's eyes grow wide. "He didn't tell me this part." Jack said under his breathe.

The crystal showed a girl with long hair, almost going passed her butt, and wearing normal human clothes, with a bow in the back of her head.

"Solana Song?" North asked, mainly to Manny. "Why, she's not even spirit!"

"Who's Solana Song?" Jack asked as he got up off the chair and walked towards the crystal in the center of the room.

"She's the nicest girl I have ever known." North began. "She was always on Nice list, never naughty...unlike a certain Winter Spirit." Jack chuckled a bit, with his smile returning. Tooth liked seeing him smile, never frown. This was the first time in forever since he became a guardian that he smiled in their presence.

"Why is Manny choosing her to be...?" Bunny began, before the image of Solana changed to look like a hero of the moon, showing color for the first time.

She was now wearing a white crop-top fuku with blue short sleeves, with a red sailor collar on her back that had a blue stripe on it, and a blue bow on her chest, with a white crescent moon in the center of said bow, red high-heeled shoes with a red band around both ankles, white gloves that stopped at the elbows with blue cuffs on them by the elbows, and a red mini-skirt with a blue line at the bottom of said skirt. Her hair was snow blond, with a red bow on the back of her head. A blue mask was on her face, just for the eyes, and a white crescent moon was on her forehead. Around her neck was a red chocker necklace.

Jack looked closely at the image now, and saw that she was also holding a crescent moon wand in her hand, that had the blade of a sword in the middle of the U shaped crescent moon.

"Half-spirit, half-human...the first one." North said as the crystal started lowering again.

"She'd be a half-breed?" Jack asked.

"Yeah...she will." Tooth said as she touched North's shoulder. "Or maybe she already is."

"_Jack..." _A female voice spoke to him, calling the attention of everyone there. Jack turned around as a moonbeam shined on the floor. A bunch of stars swirled around in a circle, going faster and faster until they disappeared, leaving a lady with almost to the floor long wavy white hair, a blue bow on the back of her head, ice blue eyes, and milky pale skin in it's place. Her outfit was a beautiful strapless white gown, that was kind of form-fitting, with a blue bow in the front, and a crescent moon in the center of said bow. And on her forehead was a white crescent moon.

She looked at Jack and walked towards him as the moonbeam faded away. "Jack Frost, it's quite nice to finally meet you." The girl said.

"I would say likewise, but I don't know you." Jack replied, making the girl giggle a little. She giggled like a little girl, but it made Jack smile.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Manny can't stop talking about you, that it feels like I already know you. I'm Queen Selena of the Moon." The girl curtsied like a queen would, and Jack's smile turned into a shocked expression.

"Oh, I didn't know you were a queen."

"That's quite alright. I actually came here not to chit-chat, but to give you something." Selena handed Jack a wristband that had a curved snowflake on it. Jack looked at his fellow guardians before taking it into his hand.

"Why?" He asked as he looked it over.

"Solana Song is going to be the next guardian, and the first half-spirit, so I figured...there should be more than one." Selena responded, making North's eyes widen.

"Queen Selena, you're not saying that..."

"Yes, I am. Jack Frost...you are being called to be Jackson Overland once again."

Jack looked at Selena with eyes wide. That was his human name when he was alive. He was going to have it again. He wondered how, until he looked at the wristband with the snowflake. He hesitated for a while, until he put it on his left wrist, and clasped it together. "What was it supposed to do?" He asked, not noticing the shocked expressions on everyones faces. Well, everyone but Queen Selena.

"This." Queen Selena made a mirror appear with her magic and showed Jack his reflection. And once Jack saw his reflection, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. His brown hair was back, but his blue eyes stayed. His skin even looked tanner, not pale.

"Huh?!" Jack just kept staring at his reflection, not being able to comprehend what had just happened. "I'm..."

"You can be human again." Selena said, with a grin as she handed him the mirror. Jack took it with a tan hand and just stared.

"Why did you do that?!" North yelled. "If he's..."

"He's half-human now, North. Relax." Selena said. "And besides, Jack is around the same age as your next guardian, and Akuma is most likely going to be targetting her! So I figured he could go down there as a student at Burgess High School, so he can protect my daughter!"

Jack looked up from the mirror and looked at Selena. "Solana's, your daughter?"

Selena looked at Jack, and grinned. "Yes...she is. But, she thinks that I'm dead."

"What about her father? Isn't he taking care of her?" Tooth asked.

"No." North interjected. "He died in car crash when Solana was 9."

"They don't call you Santa for nothing." Selena said with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's right. So she's been living in an orphanage her whole life so far." Selena said with her smirk disappearing and her arms drooping back down to her sides.

Jack saw the sad look in Selena's eyes, and sighed, before handing her back the mirror. Selena took it and made it disappear, before Jack said: "I promise, I'll do whatever I can to protect Solana." Selena looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Thank you, Jack." Selena said. "Well, then let's get to Burgess. I have a house down there that you can stay in." Selena said with a cute smile on her face.

Jack smiled at her smile, and said: "Sure. But I'm 17. Don't you think I need a parent?"

"I got that covered." Selena said before winking at him. "Let's go, Jackson Overland."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Akuma sat in her chair in her room, staring into her magic mirror **(apparently I love magic mirrors)** and saw Solana Song hanging out with some friends from school.

"So, you're the next guardian that the Man in Moon chose. But you're a human...not a spirit." Akuma stood up from her chair and walked closer to the mirror. She looked closer at Solana, and then gasped. "No...you-you cannot be!"

"What's wrong, m'lady?" One Akuma's minions asked as she ran in. She had short black hair, and red eyes. She always seemed to wear dresses, but she always had jeans on underneath.

"Solana Song has been chosen by Man in Moon." Akuma answered.

"She's the next guardian? But she's not even a spirit!"

"That's where you are wrong, Zola." Akuma looked at her assistant known as Zola, as her mirror showed their reflection now. "She is a half-spirit."

"How-how is that possible?" Zola asked.

"Simple...her father was a human, and her mother was a spirit who lived on the moon." Akuma answered, as she walked back to her sit and sat down. "I have an assignment for you, Zola."

"Yes, Akuma?"

"I want you to go to Burgess, as a human girl, and try to find a way to destroy that guardian of the moon." Zola's eyes widen as she slowly took out her black wristband with a black crescent moon on it.

"I'll do my best." Zola put the wristband on her left wrist, and turned into a human instantly and then disappeared.

Akuma looked back at her mirror and saw Solana walking down the sidewalk, and grinned evilly. "Be prepared, Guardian of the Moon...your world is about to change."

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Off on the right foot**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was a bright and cheery day in Burgess. Burgess High had just won the football championship, and the star player Cody Keller was throwing a party to celebrate. He would invite his whole team obviously, but he always invited the hot girls of the school...including Solana Song. But she always turned it down. She knew Cody only wanted...so she never went.

Speaking of Solana, she walking towards her guitar teacher's house, when she noticed the temperature get a lot cooler. "That was sudden." She said as she walked up the driveway to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Selena put on her own wristband, only hers had a crescent moon on it. She turned into her human self and her hair was now medium length and wavy. It was still white though, but she didn't care.

Jack was in the spare room that Selena made just for him. He was wearing modern blue jeans now, with frosted blue sneakers. His hoodie was now a zip one, but it still had it's frost look to it. It was unzipped, revealing a white t-shirt underneath.

He sighed as he looked into the mirror across the way. "This feels weird...to be human again." He said as he made a snowball in his hand and tossed it into the air, and caught it again, just as Selena walked in.

"So, Jack...how do I look?" Jack looked at Selena and grinned.

"You look good." He said. Selena smiled as the doorbell rang. "Who's here?"

"Solana...she's into music and all that. She wanted to learn to play the guitar, so I decided to become her music teacher."

"That's one way to always see her." Jack smiled as he stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. "If I'm to protect her, I should meet her."

Selena rolled her eyes before following him downstairs. She walked up to the door and opened it up. Jack was sitting on the couch when he saw her. And when he saw her, his heart melted a bit. Her hair was long and brown, with a red bow in the back. Her eyes so blue like a clear blue ocean. And her skin was so milky white, so pale, it reminded him of snow. Her outfit was a pretty dress that looked like it would be a winter's dress. She wore red boots with bloot accents, and the lining around her waist and neckline were silver. Her undershirt was a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeve tips pointed and resting on the roof of her hands.

_Wow...she's more beautiful in person. _Jack thought as he leaned back on the couch.

"Hey Ms. Moon." Solana said as she walked in, but stopped the moment she saw Jack. "Oh...hello. I didn't know she had company."

"Soul, relax. This is...uh..." Selena was blanking. Luckily Jack had a plan and a backstory for his new-old form.

"I'm her son, Jackson...Jackson Overland." Jack replied as he stood up and held out his hand for her to shake.

Solana smiled as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I didn't even know Ms. Moon was married." She said.

"I was, but I got a divorce."

"Oh, that explains the different last name."

"Yeah." Jack interjected.

"My ex just passed away, and Jack decided to move back in with me." Selena played along, making Jack smile. That was what he was hoping she'd say.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Solana said.

"It's alright. But I hear you like music." Jack began.

"Yeah. It helps me get my mind off things."

"Cool. Mind if I stay to watch you practice?" Solana looked into Jack's oddly soft blue eyes, and smiled.

"Sure. You can stay." Solana sat at the piano as Jack sat back down on the couch. He was smiling again. It was like he needed someone in his life to make him smile again. His sister and family were gone. So, the only family he really had was the Guardians...and now Selena. But Solana is what made him smile again for real.

Selena sat down next to Solana at the piano, and watched as Solana began to play the piano like a professional.

Jack sat up and listened intently to the melody. It was sad sounding, but it was pretty as well. He could tell that she felt alone with every note she played on that majestic instrument, and that she wished that she could have more than just the orphanage kids.

He listened for a long while, until she had stopped.

Solana looked at Jack, and saw that he was still intently listening. "You okay, Jackson?"

Jack shook his head and looked at Solana. "Oh, you're done." Solana giggled at Jack. "Sorry, it's just...you're really good."

"Thanks." She said as she looked at Selena, who started talking music, and teaching her more notes on the piano, and once she was done with that, she picked up the guitar.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Jack mumbled as Solana sat next to him on the couch, and Selena followed suit.

Solana started playing a few chords on the guitar, shocking Jack a little bit, but not too much. Solana saw this, and grinned a little as she started playing like a professional. She was plucking the chords now, and at times she would strum a little. Now this...made Jack drop his jaw in shock. Selena, however, was proud of her daughter.

Once Solana finished, she looked at Jack, with a smirk on her face. "Surprised, huh?" She asked as she stood up and placed the guitar on the stand.

"Uh, very!" Jack replied. "Mom, you have taught her well."

"Thanks, Jackson." Selena said with a smile.

"May I try to play a little?" He asked, and Selena nodded her head yes.

"Now this should be good." Solana said as she watched Jack take the guitar and began to play...shocking both girls. "Okay...that is more than just good." Jack laughed as he continued to play. Then he stopped. He felt a strange feeling inside him. It was like he could feel a song to play. One he heard Jamie Bennett play in his room. And somehow he knew the chords to that song.

He began playing the guitar chords and melody for the song, and Solana, after hearing them, was shocked. "No way! I love this song!" Jack smiled as he continued to play.

_I somehow knew that. _He thought to himself...before he heard Solana sing with a voice he didn't expect her to have.

_Nice to meet you, where you been, I could show you incredible things, magic, madness, heaven, sin, saw you there and thought: "Oh, my; God, look at that face, you look like, my next mistake, love's a game, wanna play..."_

_New money, suit and tie, I can read you like a magazine, ain't it funny, rumors fly, and I know you've heard about me, so hey, let's be friends, I'm dying to see, how this one ends, grab your passport, and my hand, I can make the bad guys good for a weekend._

_So it's gonna be forever, of it's gonna go down in flames, you can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain, got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane, cause you know I love the players, and you love the game! Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far, it'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar, got a long of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane, but I've got a blank space, baby...and I'll write your name._

Jack stopped playing and just stared at Solana, making them both girls laugh. Selena knew about Solana's talent of singing, and Solana thought she was okay. She was humble about her singing.

"Wow...you're a girl of many talents." Jack said, making Solana giggle a little bit.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment about my singing."

"You should. You're really good. No, not good...amazing! I mean...whoa!"

"I'm not that good, am I?" Solana looked at Selena, with a slight blush present on her cheeks.

"Of course, Soul! What Jack said is the truth!" Selena replied, making Solana blush a little more.

"Wow...thank you, both of you." Solana said, as she mainly looked over at Jack with a smile on her face. Jack smiled as well. There was something about her made him smile.

_First impression...check. _He thought to himself.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: ****First day of School for Jack**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

That night, after Solana had left for the orphanage, Jack and Selena decided to eat some food for some dinner.

"I think you and Solana really hit it off today." Selena said as she placed Jack's food in front of him and then sitting across from him with her plate of food as well.

"Yeah, so do I. I mean, I have to if I'm going to protect her." Jack replied before taking a bite of food.

"Yeah."

"And she's really talented." Jack swallowed his food before speaking.

"Yeah, she is. Speaking of which, how did you learn to play the guitar like that? I don't remember guitars being around 300 or so years ago." Selena asked, before taking a bite of her chicken.

"Oh, I created an ice guitar after my first believer and friend Jamie Bennett got a guitar for Christmas from North last year. I started plucking at it, and kept plucking at it until I got to where I am now." Jack replied.

"Wow...where is the ice guitar you created?"

"In my room at North's workshop." Jack took another bite of food and swallowed.

"That's actually really cool. And you are really talented then too." Selena took a bite of her chicken as well, and swallowed after chewing a little bit.

Jack just smiled as he continued to eat. He had never really needed to eat. Well since being immortal, you never really need to eat to stay alive. But since Jack was now a half-breed, he needed food in his system to survive**.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

The following day was a good day for Solana, she got up early and decided to practice the guitar that the orphanage mother got for her. It was a regular old acoustic guitar, nothing special. But Solana did have some stickers on it. One in perticular though, was the one she'd always look at before playing it. It was a snowflake that had the word "believe" going through the center.

Her father gave her that sticker when she was younger. And it actually suited her in more ways than others. When she was younger, her father would always call her "his snowflake" because she really loved the winter, and to always believe, for God was watching over her, and He had the perfect plan for her. After her father died, she still believed in her faith, and believed in God. She didn't blame Him for taking her father away when she was only 9. She figured that it was his time to go home...to her mom. If only she knew the real story of where her mother really was.

Solana took the guitar off of the stand and sat on her bed. She tuned it before she opened a book of songs she liked to practice with, that was in her songbook. She wrote her own stuff as well, but she liked doing cover songs the most.

**(SONG: "All this time" - Britt Nicole - acoustic)**

Solana began to play the guitar, as the orphanage mother walked by and stopped, to hear her oldest orphan play and sing.

_I remember the moment, I remember the pain, I was only a girl, but I grew up that day, tears were falling, I know You saw me. Hidin' there in my bed room, so alone, I was doing my best, trying to be strong, no one to turn to, that's when I met You._

_All this time, from the first tear cried, 'til today's sunrise, and every single moment between. You were there, You were, always there, it was You and I, You've been walking with me all this time._

_You've been walking with me all this time._

_Ever since that day, it's been clear to me, that no matter what comes, You will never leave, I know You're for me, and You're restoring. Every heartache and failure, every broken dream, You're the God who sees, the God who rescued me, this is my story, this is my story!_

_All this time, from the first tear cried, 'til today's sunrise, and every single moment between. You were there, You were, always there, it was You and I, You've been walking with me all this time._

_You've been walking with me all this..._

_I hear these people asking me, how do I know what I believe, well I'm not the same me, and that's all the proof I need. I felt love, I felt Your grace, You stole my heart that day._

_You've been walking with me all this TIME! (You were there...) You were there, You were, always there, it was You and I, You've been walking with me all this time._

_You've been walking with me all this time._

_You've been walking with me all this time._

**(End of song)**

The orphanage mother smiled as she watched Solana close her songbook and put her guitar back on its stand.

"I swear, whoever your mother was, I bet she was just as talented as you are, Soul." Mama Grace said, making Solana look over at her and smile. "Someone is here to walk you to school."

Solana looked confused. She had no friends, besides the orphanage kids. She kept thinking and thinking...until: "No way...is it..."

"Yeah...it's me." Jack said as he showed himself to her.

"What are you...?"

"I've come to walk to school with you." Solana smiled as she grabbed her bag from her desk and placed her songbook inside.

"Then let's go." Solana walked up to Jack and left the house after she gave Mama Grace a hug goodbye. "So, what made you want to walk me to school today?" She asked as they were half-way down the driveway.

"Oh, I just figured you hated walking to and from school everyday of your life. So, I thought I'd give you company." Jack said with his charming smile on his face. His smile, always seemed to make her smile right back. Maybe even with a slight blush showing on her cheeks.

"Well, I appreciate this." She said, making Jack smile some more.

"So, I heard you playing your guitar and singing in your room when I was at the orphanage." Jack mentioned, making Solana's smile fade.

"Oh..."

"You're good. Very good." Solana looked at Jack with a shocked look on her face. "Why so shocked?"

"Oh, sorry! Thanks. It's just...not all the orphaned kids think that." Solana said as she looked away from Jack and kept walking with him right beside her.

"Hey, don't listen to those haters. They are just jealous that they don't have talent like yours."

"Thanks for saying that."

"Hey...we're friends now. And everything I say is true."

"Friends...that's a foreign word to me." Solana touched her necklace that hung from her neck. Jack noticed this and saw that the charm on the chain, was a white crescent moon.

"Hey, that's really pretty. Where'd you get that?" He asked, making Solana grin a little.

"My father gave it to me when I was 8. He gave it to me because I love the moon." She replied.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because whenever I was missing my mom, I always seemed to have looked up at the moon. It was like, I felt connected to her whenever I did. So, I wear this necklace because it makes feel connected to both my parents." Solana said as she held up the moon charm. It shined in the sunlight, and every-time it did, Jack got glimpses of a kingdom that once stood tall in Burgess.

"That's nice." Jack said as he looked at Solana right as she wiped away a tear. "Hey, don't cry."

Solana looked at Jack again, with a small giggle coming from her lips as they stopped in front of the . "You really are my friend...you care. That's all I've ever wanted." She said before walking into the school, leaving Jack to watch her walk away, and smile.

"Whoa..." Jack said to himself before walking into the school himself.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ****The Attack**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was mid-day at school, and Jack was actually doing well for not having any school experience. But at lunch time...he was alone. Until he looked over and saw that Solana had the same lunch period as him. He noticed she was by herself, eating her macaroni and cheese.

He walked over to her, and asked: "Excuse me, ma'am, but is this seat taken?" Solana looked up and smiled when she saw that it was Jack talking to her.

"No, good sir." Solana responded, before Jack sat down next to her. "What are the odds that we have the same lunch period."

"I know." Jack began to eat his food and was laughing at whatever joke or sarcastic remark Solana made.

"So, how is your first day so far?" Solana asked before she ate the last bite of her food.

"So far, so good." Jack responded. He took a sip of his water, and then looked at Solana, seeing her eyes sparkle as she looked back up at him. Her eyes were such a beautiful clear ocean blue, he found himself not wanting to look away.

"That's good." Solana said as she looked away, breaking their eye contact. Jack just grinned a small grin as he too looked away.

"Attention! Everyone!" A voice said, making Jack look behind him, along with Solana, only to see a girl with short blond hair, and pasty skin (most likely from the lighting in the cafeteria) was standing at the front of the room, a girl with dirty blond hair and tan skin was standing beside her.

"Who are those two?" Jack asked Solana.

"That's Kiki Star, and her twin sister Kelly. Those two are always in every school production." Solana replied.

"EVERY production?"

"Every production."

"Wow."

"Yeah, that's why I don't think I'm good. I've tried one time, and Kiki told me to take a hike practically." Jack looked at Solana with a look of shock on his face. Who would ever treat such a nice girl like Solana like a piece of dirt?

"I have an announcement! The Burgess High musical auditions will be all next week, and if none of you can match my talent, then you won't get it, period. But good luck to those who audition!" Kiki said before walking to her seat with Kelly following behind her.

Solana turned back in her seat and drank the last of her milk as the bell rang. "Time for class." She said as she stood up with her bag on her shoulder and her tray in hand. "What do you have next?"

"Uh..." Jack looked at his schedule and saw that he had music next. "Apparently music." Solana looked at him and smiled.

"Come on. I'm heading to the music room next too." Solana threw her trash away, with Jack following afterwards and headed to the music room with Jack walking right beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Solana walked into the music room together, with Solana laughing at something Jack said. Kiki happened to already be in the music room when the two of them walked in. She noticed Jack, and instantly, fell.

"Whoa...who's the new guy?" She asked herself before walking up to Solana and Jack. "Hi, I'm Kiki Star." She said to Jack.

"Oh, trust me, I know who you are. I'm Jackson Overland...but I like to be called Jack."

"I see. Well, welcome to Burgess High School."

Jack nodded, indicating he was saying thank you and was about to walk off with Solana, when Kiki stopped him again.

"I wouldn't hang out with that girl." She said, making Solana look at Kiki.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Because she's an orphan. She has no mom or dad. She's a misfit." Jack just looked at her, then at Solana, and then back at Kiki.

"Just because she's an orphan, doesn't mean it's a desease. I'd rather hang out with her, than you." Jack responded as he grabbed Solana's wrist and dragged her to their seats. Kiki watched as they walked to their seats together and sat next to each other.

"Fine." She said to herself as her eyes flashed red for a quick second and then back to sky blue.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. Not many of my other friends would. They're just my friends because they feel bad for me." Jack just grinned at Solana as the late bell rang, and class began.

"Alright everyone!" The music teacher said as she walked out of her office. "Who wants to perform first?" She looked around and saw Kiki raising her hand with her other hand holding up her sister's. "Kiki, you and your sister always go first."

"Please?!"

The music teacher sighed before nodding towards the piano. Kiki grabbed Kelly's wrist and dragged her to the front of the classroom. She handed the CD to their teacher, and got ready.

The teacher, Mrs. Bennett, put the CD into the radio and pressed play.

**(SONG: "What I've Been Looking for" - High School Musical)**

_KELLY: It's hard to believe/that I couldn't see_

_BOTH: You were always there beside me/thought I was alone/with no one to hold/but you were always right beside me_

_KIKI: This feeling's like no other_

_BOTH: I want you to know/I've never had someone/that knows me like you do/the way you do/I've never had someone as good for me as you/no one like you/so lonely before/I finally found/what I've been looking for._

Kiki and Kelly were tap dancing really well, to most of the students. But not the teacher or Jack and Solana. But they could sing...decently.

_KIKI: So good to be seen/so good to be heard_

_BOTH: don't have to say a word._

_KELLY: For so long I was lost/so good to be found_

_BOTH: I love having you around_

_KELLY: This feeling's like no other_

_BOTH: I want you to know/I've never had someone that knows me like you do/the way you do/I've never had someone as good for me as you/no one like you/so lonely before/I finally found/what I've been looking for/do-dododo/do-dododo-do-do/whoa-oh-oh-oh/do-dododo/do-dododo-do-do/whoa-oh-oh-oh_

**(End of song)**

When the song ended, everyone clapped. Jack clapped for a short while then stopped while everyone else continued to clap.

"Thanks" Kelly said before she and her sister walked back to their seats.

"Alright, who's next? Jackson, since you are new here, you don't have to do this project."

"Could I though?" Jack asked, shocking Mrs. Bennett.

"I mean if you want to. I'd count it as your first grade though."

"That's fine." Jack said as he looked at Solana. "What do you say? Sing with me?" Solana looked up at Jack, and grinned. She didn't want to sing in front of a bunch of people, especially Kiki Star. But, if Jack wanted to sing with her, she was okay with it.

Jack and Solana stood up from their seats and walked over towards the piano. They both sat at the piano and Jack decided to play it for Solana.

**(SONG: "What I've been looking for" REPRISE – High School Musical)**

Jack was actually playing really well. But when he sang, shocked Solana and everyone else. He was good...really good.

_JACK: it's hard to believe/that I couldn't see/you were always there beside me_

_SOLANA: Thought I was alone/with no one to hold_

_BOTH: But you were always right beside me/this feeling's like no other/I want you to know/that I never had someone/that knows me like you do/the way you do/and I've never had someone/as good for me as you/no one like you/so lonely before/I finally found/what I've been looking for._

_SOLANA: Ohhh, ohhh, ohh-ohhh._

**(End of song)**

When they finished, everyone went wild and crazy. Everyone except Kiki. She crossed her arms over her chest, while Kelly just cheered with everyone else.

"Jack...I didn't know you could sing that well." Solana said.

"Neither did I." Jack replied, making Solana laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, my; gosh! I can't believe I performed in front of my music class!" Solana was saying as she was walking to Jack's house after school. "I mean, I've never done that before."

"I had a feeling." Jack said, mainly to himself though.

Solana was giggling excitedly, because she still can't believe what she did. But her excitement was diminished when she heard a russling sound come from the bushes to her left, making her stop walking, and look, as Jack continued to walk on.

"What was...?" She began to ask, when...

"You coming, Soul?" Jack called to her. But Solana didn't hear him. She began to walk towards the bush. Zola was hiding behind a tree, watching as Solana walked closer to the monster she hand behind the bush.

"Solana, be careful!" Jack began to run towards her, but the monster jumped out from behind the bush.

Solana screamed as she fell onto her butt, terrified. The monster had 3 eyes and claws on its hands and feet. And it had black slimey scales all over its body. It's teeth were so sharp that you could sharpen a knife with them.

Solana screamed again as the monster scratched her arm, leaving three deep cuts on her arm. Jack ran in and secretly used ice and frost to fight the monster and protect Solana from getting hurt anymore.

Zola saw Jack, and was furious. But that didn't last long, when she saw the secret ice and frost escaping from his hands to fight off her monster, making her realize: "No way! Queen Selena sent Jack Frost! That clever royal!"

Jack shot some ice into the monster's heart, making it freeze to death and blow up into a million little pieces. Luckily, Solana didn't notice it freezing and blowing up. She was too busy holding her arm with the cut on it. He ran over to her and helped her stand up, and to look at her cuts. He noticed how bad they really were, so he grabbed her back and his and walked her towards Selena's house to clean it up and bandage it.

Zola walked out from hiding and watched as Jack and Solana walked away, with a worried expression on her face. "Oh, Akuma is not going to be happy about this."

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: ****All she's ever wanted**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

_***=lyrics changed to fit story**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Over at Selena's house, Jack and Solana ran through the front door. Luckily Selena wasn't there at the moment. So Jack ran Solana to the bathroom after setting their bags on the couch and lifting her up to set her on the counter.

Solana held her arm again as Jack quickly looked for the first aid stuff. "Where the heck did mom put that stuff!?" Jack yelled as he kept looking. But the way he said it made Solana giggle a little bit, but in the process, hurt her arm even more.

"Found it!" Jack took out a bottle of perocide and a roll white ace bandages. He grabbed a towel from the closet and took her hand off her wound. He started to clean off her wounds with the perocide on the towel, making Solana wince a little bit. "Sorry. It's going to sting a bit." Jack said as he continued.

"No kidding." Solana said as she watched Jack be like a doctor towards her at the moment. "What was that thing?"

"Beats me." Jack said as he continued to clean it. The perocide was bubbling so much in the wounds. He couldn't put the bandages on it when it still was kind of dirty.

"Jack, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Save me. No one else would have done that for me. Why did you?" Jack looked at Solana's face, seeing a beauty he couldn't comprehend. He grinned as he went back to cleaning out the wound and looked away from her.

"I felt like I needed to. Besides, you're not the orphan everyone is afraid to get to know to me. You're my best friend now." Jack replied.

Solana continued to watch him clean out her wound, with a slight blush on her cheeks. He really cared about her, and that was all she wanted.

Once the perocide was bubbling a little bit here and there, Jack grabbed the roll of an ace bandage and started wrapping it around the wounds. Once he wrapped the whole roll on her wound, he tied it tight, so it wouldn't come off. "There. It should be fine now. Just make..." Jack didn't get to finish his statement, for Solana had pressed her lips against his.

Jack was shocked when he felt the kiss, but he liked it. He closed his eyes right as Solana pulled away. "I-I'm sorry. I don't..." Now it was her turn to not be able to finish her sentence, for Jack kissed her again, placing a hand on her cheek.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back, and it shocked her to have the taste of peppermint from his lips. But she didn't mind. She liked it.

After a while of being like that, which seemed like hours, they pulled away from the kiss and had their foreheads touch. "Don't be sorry. You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you."

"How long?"

"Since I first met you." Solana smiled with a giggle as Jack helped her off the counter and lead her back downstairs to the living room. They sat on the couch and began to help each other with their homework.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT?!" Akuma screamed as she shot her dark fire at a wall, leaving a big hole in it. "I should have known Queen Selena was going to have someone protect her. And Jack Frost is the perfect candidate!"

"What do you want me to do, Akuma?" Zola asked, before hear 2 pairs of heels hitting the floor of their lair.

"Ah, there they are." Akuma waited as Kiki and Kelly walked in. Kiki had red eyes and black hair, while Kelly had red hair and black eyes. "Took you guys long enough to come give me a report."

"Sorry mother." Kiki said.

"I have an assignment for you three." Akuma looked into her magic mirror and saw Jack and Solana laughing and having a good time. "Try to get those 2 separated. It's obvious that they are now together, and I need you three to find a way to...kill Princess Solana."

"Yes mom." Kelly said.

"We won't let you down, m'lady." Zola said before all three of them disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Solana finished their homework and decided to just talk and get to know each other some more. But Jack was making up some stuff. He couldn't let her know anything about when he was alive, before he became Jack Frost. That meant, not mentioning his sister, Emma. But he hated lying to her.

"You know what you should do next week?" Jack asked.

"What's that?"

"Audition for the musical at school!"

"What?"

"Come on! I'll audition with you."

"Jack, you know Kiki always gets the lead roles...no one else."

"Maybe she won't if you auditioned." Solana thought about it for a moment, and was thinking that it would be a good idea to put Kiki in her place and show her that she can't have the lead role all the time. But that is only if Solana gets the part.

"Okay...as long as you audition too!" Solana finally agreed.

"Okay." Jack replied.

"So, what are we now?" Solana asked.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked as he place an arm behind her on the couch.

"I mean...we kissed. Does that mean we're..."

"Together as in a couple?" Solana nodded her head, making Jack grin a little before kissing her again and then pulling away after a few seconds. "Does that answer your question?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah...it so does." Solana replied as they kissed one more time, before Jack pulled away and started looking like he felt bad about something. "Jack, what's wrong?"

**(SONG: "Life's too short" - Frozen – OUTTAKE)***

Jack looked at her, and then sighed. If they were going to be a couple, then he had to tell her the real truth.

_JACK: I have a confession to make to you, Soul/Selena is not really my mother._

_SOLANA: Come again I thought that was the truth/it sounded so convincing when you told me._

_JACK: It's been a cover story the whole time/I'm so sorry to have lied..._

_SOLANA: it is totally fine_

_BOTH: Okay!_

_SOLANA: Then tell me more/I want to know the real you._

_BOTH: Cuz life's too short_

_JACK: To keep this secret deep down inside anymore than I have already._

_BOTH: Life's too short_

_SOLANA: to never know who you truly are if you kept a secret like this._

_JACK: Whoahoho!_

_SOLANA: I want to know (JACK: I want to know)_

_BOTH: Who you really are/cuz life's too short/to miss out on a best friend like you._

JACK: My name is not Jackson Overland.

SOLANA: Excuse me?

JACK: My real name is Jack Frost. I am the Guardian of Fun and Spirit of Winter.

SOLANA: Jack, don't make up crap.

JACK: I'm not making this up!

SOLANA: I don't believe you!

JACK: You said you wanted to know the real me!

_SOLANA: By saying that/that you're my favorite spirit?_

_JACK: Yeah/wait, no/I'm telling you the whole truth_

_SOLANA: I had a feeling you were too good to be true_

_JACK: Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset/I can say the same for you._

_SOLANA: Gee, thanks for making me seem like a fool/and showing off your talent of making me a tool/okay/run and go hang out with the snob/make a full report! _Bye-bye.

JACK: Wait!

_SOLANA: Cuz life's too short!_

_JACK: There it is, the attitude I heard so much about/you did well there for a spell but now you're making me wanna shout/kick me out if you want/but I'm the only one who is not one hundred percent convinced that you're orphaned!_

_SOLANA: You can think whatever you want cuz I don't care/you're a fool who thinks he's immortal_

_JACK: That's the truth, I swear!_

_BOTH: I swear/I'm through with taking this old non-sense and all this_

_SOLANA: support_

_JACK: support_

_SOLANA: support_

_BOTH: HA! Life's too short!_

_JACK: To let you treat the people you love just as coldly as you are treating me_

_BOTH: Life's too short!_

_SOLANA: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things he wants to see_

_JACK: You don't know me (SOLANA: You have no idea)_

_BOTH: What I've been through/now because of you/life's too short to waste another minute/life's too short to even have you in it/life's too short!_

JACK: I was so wrong about you!

SOLANA: You were so wrong about everything!

JACK: Why did Manny even choose you to be a guardian!?

SOLANA: There's NO MAN IN THE MOON!

**(End of song)**

Jack stared at Solana, with anger in his eyes. Solana's expression held the same. "If you don't believe in the Man in the Moon, then that means you don't believe in me." He finally said. Solana grabbed her bag and books and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Jack watched as she left, and then sighed. "Oh, cheese and crackers." Jack ran out the door to follow her. He needed to make things right. He was the one who was going to protect her, even if she hated him at the moment.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: ****Solana's magic is Revealed**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

Solana was walking down the sidewalk. She was thinking about what Jack had told her, that he was Jack Frost, her favorite out of all the spirits. Winter always was her favorite season, and for Jack to tell her that he was the reason for the snow days and snow fall, for some odd reason, hurt her.

She stopped walking and looked up at the sky. The moon was already out. It was full and bright...she liked it like this the best. She grinned as she saw Jack in her mind. She sighed as she looked down. "I should let him explain." She said to herself before turning around, but stopped when she saw Kiki and Kelly standing there...with their immortal eye and hair colors.

"Hey Solana." Kelly said.

"Hey. I'm sorry, but if you could just move. I need to go make things right with a friend."

"Oh, you'll never see him again." Kiki said as she held a knife in her hand behind her back.

"What are you...?" Solana began before Kiki showed the knife to her, making her gasp and back up a bit. "You-you wouldn't."

"We have orders." Zola said as she stepped out from behind a tree, next to the twins. "To kill the Princess of the Moon...and that's you."

"That-that's not me! That can't be me!" Solana yelled as Kiki began to walk closer to her. "NO!" Solana put her hands up in front of her, and at that moment, a bright light hit all three villains, making them fall to the ground. Solana saw this and took this as the chance to run away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Solana ran down an alley way and sat on the cold concrete sidewalk, hiding behind a dumpster, with her knees up against her chest. She was hugging her legs as tears fell down her face. She was scared for her life.

"She couldn't have gotten far!" Kiki's voice was heard as she, Zola, and Kelly ran passed the alley Solana was in.

**(SONG: "Life's too short" REPRISE – Frozen – OUTTAKE)***

"Jack...I'm so sorry. Please, I need your help. I need you." Solana was wishing their fight never happened now. She wished he was with her right now, telling her everything was going to be alright. Telling her...he loved her.

_SOLANA: Sadness swirls within me like the snow/I've frozen out the only friend I'll ever know/there's no way I can win/but I wish that I had never shouted at him like that/life's too short/to be such an oblivious fool/so reckless that I couldn't see/life's too short to be so desperate to be loved/that I only ever thought of me/I wish I saw things clearly/I guess I'm just not the sort/now all I know/is life's...too...short._

**(End of song)**

Solana sat there crying into her lap, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Selena standing there, wearing a beautiful gown, and with a white crescent moon on her forehead. Her hair was back to being long, but still wavy and white.

At that moment, Solana had a feeling inside her that made sense. That was why she felt so at home whenever she was at her music lessons. Selena Moon, was really her mother. "Mom?" She stood up and noticed that Selena was a bit taller than her.

"You've realized it was me. I'm so happy." Selena said, before handing her a wristband with the same crescent moon on it. "Take this bracelet...and fight. Jack was telling you the truth. He really is Jack Frost, and he's here to help."

Solana looked at the wristband and took it. She put it on her left wrist and then looked up at her mother. "Mom, where did you go all those years ago?"

Selena grinned at her daughter before saying. "The kingdom needed me." Solana looked up at the moon, and could have sworn she saw a firework go off.

"I-I really am a princess. Not just a princess of God, but...a real life princess."

"And the very first human guardian." Selena kissed her daughter's forehead, as she felt the temperature get colder around them. "I think your boyfriend is here." She said before disappearing into many shimmering stars.

Solana turned around, and saw Jack at the entrance to the alley. But he didn't look like the Jack she met the other day...he had a frosted royal blue hoodie on, with brown pants, and no shoes. He was carrying a staff in his hand, and his hair was as white as snow. "He really is Jack Frost." She said to herself.

"Solana! Where are you?!"

"Jack!" Solana ran out of the alley way and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Hey, hey." Jack began as he hugged her back. "It's fine."

"I believe...I believe in the Man in the Moon, I believe in everything...including you." Solana said as she pulled away from their hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't before."

"Solana...it's okay." Jack kissed her and when they pulled away this time, her lips blue. "Crap, I forgot I'm at my cold body temperature right now." Jack said, making Solana giggle.

"I'm fine." She said as her lips turned back to pink.

"How sweet...too bad we have to kill you, princess." Solana and Jack looked and saw Kiki, Kelly, and Zola all standing there with Kiki still holding the knife. But this time around, Solana didn't look scared. Still, Jack put himself in front her, for protection. "You really think you can protect her, Frost?" Zola said as she flicked her wrist, making Jack fly into a light-post.

"Jack!" Solana yelled. She was about to run towards him, when she felt the moon telling her something. She looked up at it, and right then and there, knew exactly what she needed to do. She looked at Zola, Kiki, and Kelly, with an angry look on her face.

"What do you plan to do, orphan?" Kiki asked.

"One, I'm not an orphan. My mom's alive. And two...you can address me as Princess, Kiki." Solana lifted up her left hand to have it in front of her, and it started glowing white. Jack sat up, and noticed that the white light was going around Solana's body. "Moon...PRIDE!" Solana shouted as the light got brighter around her. Jack smiled, for Solana had finally found her inner spirit. She found...her inner princess.

When the light died down, standing in Solana's place, was the Guardian of the Moon. She was wearing the same exact outfit Jack saw her in when Manny chose her to be the next guardian. From the snow blond hair, straight down to the red high-heeled shoes on her feet. Her blue mask covered her identity pretty well, so he wondered why her hair had to change color as well. But it didn't matter at that moment.

Solana opened her eyes, showing a fire that Jack only saw when they fought not that long ago. She summoned the crescent moon wand Jack saw her holding in the image of her on the Guardian Crystal, as the blade of a sword formed in the center.

"No...Akuma will not be happy about this." Zola said. Kiki had dropped the knife and disappeared with Kelly by her side. "Oh, thanks a lot girls!" Solana raised the sword out in front her, the blade facing Zola.

"In the name of my faith, and in the name of my kingdom, I sentence you...to death." Solana finally said, as regal as the princess she really was. A small light began to shine at the tip of the sword Solana was holding. Zola started to panic, as she tried to escape, but her magic wasn't working. Solana raised her arm in the air, and swiped it at Zola, who got it right in the chest. She fell to the ground and disintigrated into dust. Jack sent a strong gust of wind and made the remains of Zola blow away in the breeze.

Solana ran up to him and helped him stand up. They looked into each others eyes, and Jack noticed a regal look in her eyes. "Solana..."

"Jack..." Solana began until she turned back into her normal self, and falling into Jack's arms, weak. "Whoa...talk about an energy drainer." She said as Jack kept her from falling to the ground.

"You'll get used to it...I hope." Jack replied, making Solana look up at him with a smile.

"Looks like you're the boyfriend to a princess, Jack."

"Lucky me." Jack said with a silly grin on his face, and making Solana giggle a little before they pressed their lips together once more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom!" Kelly yelled as she and Kiki ran into the room Akuma was in.

"What's wrong, girls?" Akuma asked her twin daughters.

"We were too late. She found her power!" Kiki yelled as she was trembling.

"WHAT?!" Akuma looked at the mirror and made it show the scene of Solana killing Zola. "The darn girl!" Akuma shot black fire at a wall again, leaving a bit hole in its wake. "Well, this battle isn't over yet." Her eyes glowed as she stared at the mirror image of Jack and Solana kissing again. "We still have one plan we haven't put into play yet." Akuma stared directly at Jack in the image as they pulled away, showing that Solana's lips were blue again.

"What play is that?" Kelly asked.

"Simple: we kill the one thing Solana loves with her whole heart."

"Which is...?" Kiki began to ask when Akuma made a charcole figurine of Jack and showed it to her daughters.

"We kill Jack Frost."

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: ****Auditions**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So, the Man in the Moon chose me to be the next guardian?" Solana asked as she sat on a chair in the Globe Room at the North Pole. Jack thought it was time to let her know the truth about her origins...and her destiny.

"And the first half-spirit" North exclaimed.

"Really? Cool." Solana smiled at North before looking at the Globe, and then back to the center of the topic.

"And now that you've found your powers, you are ready for the attack Akuma is planning!"

"She most definitely is, North." Jack said as he was leaning against the wall next to where Solana was sitting.

"Akuma...that name, sounds so familiar." Solana was deep in thought, thinking about where she heard that name before. She did remember a little bit about being a princess, even if she was a baby when her mom disappeared. She just couldn't remember where she heard that name.

"She is the villain who tried to take over my kingdom." Selena's voice was heard, making everyone look over at her as she walked into the Globe Room with a queen-like elegance. "That is why I left when you were just a baby, Solana."

Solana looked at her mother. "Is that so?" She asked.

"Yes, it is. Akuma tried to take over. I had to leave in order to fight. I had thought I destroyed her, but I guess not." Selena said in reply.

"But we thought you were dead." North said.

"You're not the only one, North." Solana mumbled to herself before going back into deep thought.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Akuma watched as Solana and Jack left North's workshop and headed back to Burgess. "Kiki, Kelly...you can go now." She said, making Kiki and Kelly leave their home and head back to town. "Soon, Princess Solana, you will no longer have your prince to protect you." Akuma let out her evil cackle as she watched on the screen of her magic mirror.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Solana was packing up her things at the orphanage. Mama Grace looked at Solana and watched as she did so.

"I can't believe you found your mom." She said.

"Yeah, same here." Solana said back. She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door to give her orphanage mother a hug goodbye. "I promise to visit every now and then."

"You better!" Mama Grace said, making them both giggle a little as they pulled away. Mama Grace had been watching over Solana ever since she was 9 years old. She couldn't believe that she was already heading home with her biological mother.

Solana walked down the stairs and towards the door, when she noticed Jack as his civilian self was standing outside waiting. She smiled before walking outside, making Jack turn around and smile.

"Hey Jack Frost." Solana said, making Jack chuckle a bit.

"Hey Princess Solana." He said before taking her bag from her hands.

"Thank you kind sir." She said, before kissing his cheek. But when she pulled away from his cheek, he placed a hand on her cheek and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in one passionate kiss. Solana kissed back, obviously. She had deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck, as she put his other arm around her waist.

After a while of being like that, they both pulled away and headed for Selena's house.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kiki and Kelly were sitting on a bench in the park. That was the perfect place to murder someone in their opinion. Luckily no one was there at dusk. They didn't want anyone witnessing their crime.

They waited, but never saw him. "Where could he be?" Kiki asked.

"Wherever Solana is, that's where." Kelly answered.

"Well then...we'll just have to go there." Kiki stood up with Kelly following suit. She opened up her palm, revealing a minature Jack Frost figurine. She smirked evilly and threw it on the ground. It shattered into a million little pieces, making a cloud of black smoke come out of it and make a circle in mid-air in front of their faces. It soon turned into a gold mirror that was just floating in the air on a black cloud. Kiki smiled at her reflection, same for Kelly.

"Mirror, mirror on a cloud, where can Jack Frost be found?" Kiki chanted the saying her mother taught her, as their reflections swirled and then, showed the image of Solana and Jack at Selena's house on Earth, sitting on the couch, while watching TV. "They're home." Kiki snapped her fingers making the mirror disappear and making herself and Kelly disappear as well.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was sitting on the couch with Solana, watching TV, with his left arm over her, and her head on his shoulder. They were really flipping through channels, looking for something that struck them with interest. Jack had never seen a TV before since he lived, for real, 300 years ago. So this was his first time watching what he saw Jamie watch all the time when he was either sick or it was too cold outside to play.

Solana couldn't find anything, and just groaned. "Nothing good is on TV." She said. Selena looked at her daughter, with a look of wonder.

"I'm sorry, honey." Selena said as Solana placed the remote down on the coffee table after turning off the TV. "But, look at it this way! You guys now can practice for the auditions!" She added before leaving the room to go make dinner.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this." Solana said as she stood up herself.

"Relax, Soul. You're going to do fine." Jack said as he followed suit.

"What if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up."

"What if I forget the lines?"

"You won't forget the lines." Solana was starting to hypervenilate with fear. "Soul, calm down. And stop fearing that you are going to mess up on the stupid audition. I don't need the Boogeyman coming back as well." Jack chuckled at that comment, as did Solana with a slight giggle.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just...I can't help but feel like I don't belong on the stage. Kiki and Kelly do...but not me." Solana sat back on the couch with a sad expression on her face.

Jack felt bad for her. He knew she had a bit of stage fright, but she was a really good singer/songwriter and muscian. She pretty much had the singing part of this year's musical in the bag. The acting part however, he had no clue if she could act. He looked back at her sad face, and grinned, for he had an idea.

He walked over to the piano, and began to play it. Solana looked up at him, and grinned. She stood up, walked towards the piano, and sat down next to him, still grinning, as he played the melody to a song.

**(SONG: "You're You" - Frozen – OUTTAKE)**

_JACK: Other people walk through life/where you prefer to skip/and other people watch their step/where you most likely trip/sure your hair's not perfect/and there's—what's that on your clothes/and yeah, you're kinda talkative/with freckles on your nose/CHORUS/But you're you/you-you/and that's what makes me smile/you're you/you-you/so stay that way awhile._

SOLANA: Oh, Jack...I...

_JACK: You don't have to say a thing/I know the way you feel/your face is like an open book/so honest, true, and real/other people lie and cheat/when push may come to shove/your heart doesn't work like that/so you're the girl I love/CHORUS/You're you/you-you/that's how I hope you'll stay/you're you/you-you/but anyway/that's all I've got/to say._

**(End of song)**

Once the song was over, Solana kissed Jack, as a way to say thank you. And when they pulled away, their foreheads touched, as they smiled at one another.

Selena watched them from the kitchen door, smiling at the two of them, knowing full well, that those two were made to be together.

XXXXXXXXXX

That following week, was the musical auditions, and Kiki and Kelly were the first ones at the theatre. They were in the civilian forms, and the only 2 people who knew that they were the daughters of Akuma, were Solana and Jack.

Speaking of the two love birds, they were the last ones to show up and sign in. Solana was a basket of nerves, but then remembered to just give it to God, and it will all work out. Hopefully she would be able to dance without looking at her feet this time. And she did practice a little bit with her acting. Jack thought she was really good, and knew that she was going to get the part for sure.

"Alright!" Mrs. Bennett began, before her son ran from behind the curtain with a big wide smile on his face. He looked like he was 11, and the brown hair and eyes were a give away for Jack. He knew this kid, and it made him smile when he got to see him again.

"Hey mom!" Jamie Bennett said.

"Oh, Jamie, hi! Did your father drop you off?"

"Yeah." Jamie replied with a bright smile.

"Okay. Why don't you go sit over there, while I hold the auditions."

"Okay." Jamie ran over to where Jack and Solana were standing, and was about to sit, when he saw Jack. He wouldn't have recognized him, if he didn't have his clear blue eyes from being Jack Frost. Jamie watched as one group of kids began to learn the dance for the audition, and then back at Jack.

"Jack?" He whispered, making Jack look at the boy completely and smile. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Jamie. It's me. Now quiet down, okay." Jack responded, making Solana smile a small bit. He seemed like he was really good with kids.

"Okay. But we need to catch up later." Jamie insisted before walking to his seat to sit down and start on his homework.

"You know that boy?" Solana asked.

"Yeah, from 2 years ago. He helped me and the guardians stop Pitch Black, the Boogeyman from causing another dark age."

"Oh...cool." Solana stated before she was called to dance with, it would figure, Kiki and Kelly.

She took a deep breathe before stepping onto the stage, with Kiki and Kelly coming up on the other side. Solana took another deep breathe, before the song started and the dancing took place. But Solana didn't get one step in, for Kiki had tripped her and made her fall to the ground.

Jack shook his head as the song stopped.

"Kiki Star!" Mrs. Bennett caught her, nice! "That was uncalled for!"

"I was just helping. I mean, there is no way that Solana Song can dance."

"I agree with my sister." Kelly agreed.

"No excuses! Since you two can't play well with others, you are disqualified to audition for this years musical!"

"What?! No! You can't do that!"

"I just did! Now you AND your sister leave the theatre right now!" Kiki and Kelly both looked stunned to hear they were both banned, even though it was only Kiki who tripped Solana. But since Kelly stood up for her sister, she was being banned too.

Kiki and Kelly reluctantly got off the stage, grabbed their stuff, and left. But before they left, they gave Solana a death glare.

Jack ran up onto the stage and helped Solana stand up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Solana looked at Mrs. Bennett.

"Alright, um...Solana, why don't you and Jack do the dance together."

"I'm fine by myself, Mrs. Bennett." Solana said, now wishing she never did, for that was the hero in her wanting to come out.

"Are you sure?"

"Possitive." There it went again.

"Okay. Jack, give her some space."

"You can do this, Soul." Jack whispered in her ear before getting off the stage.

She took a deep breathe, before Mrs. Bennett turned the song on. And then it happened...Solana danced, for the first time in her life, and actually did well.

XXXXXXXXXX

After everyone danced for Mrs. Bennett, everyone moved to the music room. As they did, they kept complimenting Solana on her dancing. She did do great after all.

"Is there anything that you cannot do?" Jack asked his girlfriend as he held her hand.

"I guess not." She responded, before noticing Jamie walking along side Jack. "Hey Jamie."

"Hey Solana. Jack! When were going to tell me you had a girlfriend!?" Hearing his first believer say that, made him chuckle.

"Soul and I just started our relationship." He responded to the 11 year old.

"Oh, cool!" Jamie exclaimed as they walked into the music room. Mrs. Bennett handed a sheet of paper with lines on it to everyone, except Jamie.

"Alright, up first to audition is Abby Miller, James Meadows, Millie White, and Jackson Overland."

The students that were called went up, and began to do the scene of lines they got. And to Jamie and Solana's surprise, Jack was doing really well. And once they were done, they switched roles. This time Jack played the part of...Skull Horror.

Solana looked at the scene of lines she got, and saw the name Jacklyn Terror on the sheet. That was when she knew it was her favorite musical out there. It was called 'This is Halloween', and it was about a ragdoll queen named Jacklyn Terror, who wanted to find out what her past life was like. But she finds out that Skull was her past life all along **(this is one of my originals, based off of the song from Nightmare Before Christmas)**. Now Solana really wanted this part.

Once they were done, Mrs. Bennett just let the group do a part of a song from the play since they were already up there. Jack was the last person to go, and again, he shocked everyone there with his voice, even Jamie.

"Alright, up next is Solana Song, Amber Williams, Jacob Prower, and Ebony Byrd." Solana took a deep breathe before walking up with the others. One played the role of Butler, Jacklyn's assistant, the other played Rochelle, Jacklyn's best friend (next to Skull), the other played Rena, Jacklyn's second in command and the villain of the show, and that left Jacklyn for Solana, which pleased her to excitement.

"Alright, and action." Mrs. Bennett called out, letting the scene unfold.

AMBER (as Rochelle): I don't trust you, Rena.

EBONY (as Rena): Oh, dearest, you don't need to trust me. I just need to talk to Jacklyn, our queen, and give her some ideas for next Halloween.

AMBER (as Rochelle): Well, Jack is a bit busy right now. So I suggest you...

It was time for Solana to take it home with her acting. She wasn't sure if she could do it, but she had seen this musical so many times, she didn't even need to look at the script of lines she had received. She took a deep breath as Amber said the lines for Rochelle before...

SOLANA (as Jacklyn): It's alright, Rochelle. I can make time. Is there something I can do for you, Rena?

EBONY (as Rena): Yes! I want to pitch you an idea for next year.

SOLANA (as Jacklyn): Now Rena, you know I appreciate the ideas you always give me, but...I prefer to do this alone.

EBONY (as Rena): But...

JACOB (as Butler): She has made her decision. Now, please Lady Rena, leave our queen alone.

"And cut!" Mrs. Bennett said. She just looked at the group and gave them a smile. "You 4, sing part of a song, one at a time."

Ebony, since she was in the front, went first. She was good, along with Amber and Jacob. But it had finally come down to Solana. She took a deep breathe before singing her favorite song from the musical.

SOLANA: _What's around the riverbend/waiting just around the riverbend/I look once more/just around the riverbend/beyond the shore/where the gulls fly free/don't know what for/what I dream the day might send/just around the riverbend/for me/coming for me._

**(I know that song is from **_**Pocahontas**_**, shut up. I just need filler songs until I am able to write the original songs for the play.)**

After that, everyone went berserk. And once everyone was done with their audition, Mrs. Bennett already had the results for the cast.

"Alright, I just want to thank all of you for auditioning. It took real courage and guts to do something like this. And I am mostly proud of Solana Song, for over-coming her stage fright, and performing the way she did." Solana just smiled at Mrs. Bennett for the nice words. She had a feeling she didn't get the part, but at least she tried...and was wrong with the feeling she had.

"Which is why, I'm giving you the part of Jacklyn Terror." When Mrs. Bennett said that, Solana froze. She got the part she wanted, and couldn't have been more happy. "And Jack...you got the part of Skull Horror."

"Wait, I got a part too?" Jack was shocked by this. He only auditioned for Solana's sake. He never thought he'd actually get a part.

"Yes!" Mrs. Bennett then went on with giving parts to other students, and Ebony was one of them.

Once she finished with the casting calls, everyone headed out.

"Hey, Solana!" Ebony Byrd yelled towards Solana as she got her stuff together. "Congratulations on getting Jacklyn Terror."

"Thanks." Solana responded.

"Same with you, Jack."

"Thanks, Ebony."

Ebony Byrd had long black hair with purple eyes and pale skin. She was a warm hearted girl. At least, that's what Solana told Jack when he first asked about her. She always found a reason to be nice, even if her friends told her not to be. She was the only one who was nice to Solana when her friends weren't looking...next to Jack.

"I kind of wanted the part of Jacklyn myself, but after seeing you act like her, and not have Mrs. Bennett ask you to do a different part, made me realize you deserve the part."

"Thanks, that means a lot, Ebony."

"Sure thing." Ebony said before walking out the door with her stuff on her shoulders."

"You were right. She is a nice girl." Jack retorted before grabbing Solana's hand and began to walk out the music room door together.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


End file.
